


Dont Mess With Me

by Nickynesh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper starts being slighy evil, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Minor Violence, Older Pines Twins, Sarcastic dipper, Sexual Content, Slight Humor, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Thats way into the fic, To Be Continued, WIP, secretary dipper, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickynesh/pseuds/Nickynesh
Summary: *Based on the song "Dont mess with me by Tempo shark"*Bill takes Dippers soul in return for keeping his loved ones safe during Weirdmageddon and has him working for him as his apocalyptic secretary.....its strange to say the least.But Dipper shouldn't worry 'cause he's gonna get a front row seat to Bills course on "How to Successfully rule the world"





	1. How it all began 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that I'm writing, hoping to really flesh out the character especially bill and dipper. I hope my writing won't really lead to anyone cringing and I hope you guys can leave some creative criticism.

Bill was ecstatic and buzzing he could feel the power running through him he hovered over the town looking at what he'd caused. The henchmaniacs were free leaving the tear to this dimension and following his orders to a -T. He had the towns people cowering in fear of him and was close to bringing down the barrier around the town.

But best of all he had the Pine's in a corner, Shooting Star is out of the picture, Ford and Stanley are still bickering amongst themselves knowing full well he was the real enemy, now leaving his favorite Pine Tree to act of his own accord which meant sooner or later he'll be working for Bill, things were going exactly as planned.

The entire world would be run by him a systematic web of horror and insanity covering every inch of this world and multi-verse and *He would* be the one to cause it !!!

"Bill I know you can hear me come on out!"

This was too good to be true he'd actually come, Dipper Pines was here, the very thought that he was getting exactly what he wanted was to funny!! He just had to laugh !!!

## **He He He He He He He He He He He**

Pine Tree look's so adorable standinding in the woods all alone so scared but that didnt matter he'd fix him he'll never have anything to worry about again......  
Yes, he'll take him all for himself teach him how to rule over all these pathetic humans and keep him safe.

**Well, well, well if it Isn't *Pine tree* one of my favorite humans**

Roaming his eyes;which were carved into the forest, carefully over the Brunette he quietly floated down between the trees where Dipper was, hiding in the shadows.

*Let's see whats Pine Trees futile attempt at saving his family is.*


	2. How it all began 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes to Bill as the last chance in saving his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We watch in horror as Nicky attempts to write over 600 words.....  
> But seriously guys its hard trying to stretch out whats supposed to be the very start of the fic to 2 different chapters (even though planned it as one) and then to try and make it sound decent.
> 
> But not much can be done now so tell me what you think and give pointers .
> 
> Thanks, Nicky

He was running towards the center of this horror, towards the man who caused all his anxiety, towards the very person who was going to ruin the world. He didn't think about the consequences of his wish or about the impossibility of his actual survival as long as his family survived he didn't care no matter how torn apart they were now he'd still save them.  
Dipper could hear the sounds of terror filtering through the woods he was running in.  
He stopped in a clearing looked into the sky, eyed the tear in the very fabric of his universe closed his eyes and called on none other than  
Bill.Fricking.Cipher.

"Bill I know you can hear me come on out!", Dipper wanted to believe he sounded confident...but his shaking limbs weren't as convinced.

## **"He He He He He He He He He He He"**

Bills presence echoed around him, he could feel the eyes coming from the trees the leaves even the very air.... It all seemed to whisper his crazed name.

"Come out now!!! I have a d-deal for you",  
his palms were damp and this weakened state was not helping his false bravado.

**"Well, if it Isn't *Pine tree* one of my favorite humans"**

Bills voice continued to echo "Enough with the games Cipher I need you to make a deal with me !"

**"....................."**

"Why so quiet, your the self-proclaimed ruler of this mess all I want is for you to keep your weirdness away from any and every one of my friends an-?!"

# ***"Watch it pines!!!  
**I was just wondering how you intend to *pay me*for something like this"*

Dipper knew what the demon wanted and if that's what it took he was prepared to give it away to save his family. He could still feel Ciphers eyes piercing into him from the surrounding trees waiting for an answer and that didn't help his sweaty palms or trembling body.

"M..... S..o........l"

**"What was that~?"**

The unhidden glee in Bills voice was undeniable, it made him sound like some teenage prick who knew that they'd get what they wanted no matter what kind of shit they did. Dipper was slightly peeved that Cipher was enjoying his discomfort.

" MY GOD DAMN SOUL! YOU ONE EYED PIECE OF SHIT!!" 

He stilled, he'd just yelled at Bill Cipher the very demon who he was hoping to sell his soul to what the hell was he doing he's supposed to be getting him to agree, not want to kill him more!  
He waited for a response and was more than surprised when he got crazed giggling instead of burning hellfire.

** Hehehehehe, Wow never thought you had it in you Pine Tree you seem to have grown up nicely that and it looks like your voice stopped cracking~** 

Dippers initial reaction to this was to feel embarrassed its one thing to be 17 and still having to worry about stuff like that but to have Bill making fun of him it just plain insulting.

**"Tell you what kid I'll agree to your deal by protecting your lousy family but I'm gonna need more than just your soul"** 

"What more could I possibly give you? I've agreed to basically giving away my immortal soul what else is there!?" 

**" You have no idea, but to make it simpler think of your soul as a piece of a puzzle the other pieces being body and mind put them together and BAM! a humans main structure. Long story short kiddo, I want all of you, a puppet to do as I see fit as I rule the entire universe!"**

The surrounding area lit up in blue flames Dipper inched towards a clearing by two trees then noticed two piercing yellow eyes looking at him from behind them. Then the lanky body of Bill emerged from the shadows with his shit eating grin right down to the floating top hat and cane.

"B-bill What the hell !!!"

**" Was wondering when you'd notice me, now kid do we have a deal or not?"**

He knew that this chance was a one time thing and that he should take extra care that Bill wouldn't twist his words.

"Firstly know that my deal is, you get to have my body, soul and mind that you protect the ones I love meaning you nor any of your monsters can't hurt them as long as they are family or really close friend's got it!"

With that Bill stretched his hand forward grasping Dippers, he instantly flinched from the contact with the demons flaming gloved hands but calmed himself realizing the flames didn't burn.  
But what did burn was the nape of his neck, after releasing Bill's hand he opened his mouth to yell but fell unconscious... Bill stood there and used his magic to catch the boy chuckling maniacally thinking how everything was going as planned.

**" You Pine Tree have got yourself a deal"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry things will start to speed up just abit after this.I have everything under control.
> 
> Nicky~


End file.
